The present invention generally relates to track lighting fixtures and more specifically to a modular lighting display system having a track system including a plurality of outlet power connections and an accompanying raceway section for housing wires and cables.
Do-it-yourself home improvement has been very popular for the last several years. Contributing to the do-it-yourself popularity is the multitude of home building centers which cater to the do-it-yourselfer. These stores are often extremely large and have a great number of items on display.
For example, lighting fixtures and ceiling fans and the like are very common items which a do-it-yourselfer can install without much difficulty. Often, the lighting fixtures and ceiling fans are randomly arranged and difficult to move from a first display location to another display location. Further, it is often difficult to display a majority of available light fixtures as display space is limited and the quantity of different fixtures is great.
Thus, a need exists for an improved display track system that can accommodate a large number of light fixtures or ceiling fans, etc. to be displayed in a large home improvement center, for example.